


Экзистенция стояния в пролете бытия (с)

by vinta_123



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinta_123/pseuds/vinta_123
Summary: Что делать, если кому-то всё дается на тарелочке с золотой каемочкой, но не тебе?
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

С чего начать, я даже не знаю. Пожалуй, попробую начать с той минуты, как я увидел его в первый раз, с вечной сигаретой в зубах, зачесанными назад пятерней волосами и отрешенным взглядом в пустоту.   
Мой дружок Енбе ткнул в его сторону пальцем и тихо прошептал, не скрывая благоговения в голосе: "Это он. Чхве.. ". Я покосился в ту сторону, да он шутит надо мной что ли? Тот самый Чхве? Легенда при жизни, поэт, прославившийся после своей первой книги, которую выпустил еще до поступления в универ, и теперь набиравший обороты популярности такими темпами, которые никому из нас и не снились в самых счастливых из сновидений? Вот такой простой, да еще с сигаретой, в небрежно заправленной джинсовой рубахе и взглядом дебила?   
В то время я был молод, глуп, и любил принимать спонтанные решения, не задумываясь о последствиях, короче говоря, я просто подошел к этому так называемому Чхве и стрельнул сигарету.   
В оправдание скажу, что курить мне и правда хотелось.   
Он перевел на меня взгляд и осмотрел снизу вверх, начиная от поношенных черных конверсов и заканчивая натянутой на немытые третий день волосы кепкой.   
Похоже, сканирование моей личности удовлетворило Чхве, и он протянул мне пачку «Мальборо стронг». Прикуривать пришлось уже от своей зажигалки, так как обо мне забыли в ту же секунду, как только я вытянул себе сигарету.  
\- Так ты Чхве? - Я сделал глубокую затяжку и довольно хмыкнул. Хорошие, крепкие сигареты. Не тот фуфел, что я могу позволить себе.   
\- Что имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её хоть нет.   
\- Это да или нет?  
\- Это Шекспир. А ты идиот с ослиными ушами. Звенишь как рождественская елка.  
\- У меня нормальные уши! - Рыкнул я в ответ. Беспричинное оскорбление задело меня. Подумаешь, несколько проколов, 5, 6? я сам забыл, что-то зарастало, что-то прокалывалось снова.   
\- А то, что находится под этим хрупким на вид cranium? - Палец Чхве ткнул меня в лоб.   
\- Какого хера?!   
\- Ты забавный. - Констатировал бугай и хлопнул меня по плечу. Хорошо так хлопнул, я чуть сигаретой не подавился. - Пошли по пиву?   
Я обернулся к Енбе и махнул ему, мол, иди, а сам последовал за шагающим быстрой походкой Чхве. Шел я за ним или нет, его не заботило.  
О том, что денег у меня на пиво нет, я сообщил Сынхену, когда мы уже сели за низким столиком в углу забегаловки неподалеку.   
\- Да ясно итак, на твоей роже написано, что ты бомж. - Кивнул тот и сделал знак подать 2 бутылки.   
\- Я не бомж. Просто, немного в стесненных обстоятельствах. С работы выгнали, из дома тоже...  
\- Угу. - Поддакнул Чхве, постукивая себя пальцем по подбородку, погруженный в картонку меню. - Рис будешь, нет?   
Я кивнул.   
Сынхен разобрался с заказом, отхлебнул из бутылки пива и только тогда поднял на меня взгляд.   
\- Ну и какой у тебя ко мне интерес?   
Я потер пальцем нос, всегда так делаю, когда не уверен. Черт знает этого Чхве. Я слышал, он странный парень. И мне нисколько не помогал тот факт, что слышал это от тех, кого сам считал странными. Даже и не знаю, что бы такая странность в квадрате могла собой представлять.   
\- Читал твою книжку.   
\- И откуда у бомжа деньги на книги стихотворений?   
\- Я не бомж! Брал.. у друга.   
\- Друга зовут мусорный бак?

Я насупился. Достал он меня. Но жрать-то тоже хотелось, тем более, когда к нам уже следовала хозяйка с подносом, уставленным закусками. Так что раздражение я потопил в своей бутылке пива.   
\- Друга зовут Хексу.   
\- Аааа.. Этот панк. Не удивительно. 

Что ему там не удивительно, я спрашивать не стал.   
Сынхену тоже, видимо, было не интересно, он вытянул из пачки сигарету и закурил, забыв предложить мне.   
\- Значит ты из этой тусовки.. Как вас там, Нутанг?   
\- Ну я не..   
\- Бомжей не принимают? - Он хмыкнул.   
\- Хватит. Я живу с другом, Енбе, это квартира. Ну комната. Ну без кухни. Но я не бомж, ясно? - Комнату с Енбэ мы сняли, еще когда учились в старших классах школы. Хоть место было и поганая дыра, зато дешево, а еще с выходом на крышу, где можно было по ночам курить и сочинять песни. В общем, идеально подходило, несмотря на некоторые неудобства.   
Сынхен низко засмеялся, у него вообще был низкий голос, наверное, от того, что он постоянно смолил. Увидеть его без сигареты было большой редкостью.  
\- Я шучу, ты так забавно оскорбляешься, а сам в рваных носках. 

Кровь предательски бросилась к щекам. Углядел. А я так старательно пытался подсунуть пятки под себя. Пришлось унять дрожь, приложив холодную ладонь к щекам.   
\- Просто не планировал снимать кеды.   
\- Ешь. - Отрезал он резко, подставляя к себе чашку с рисом. 

Некоторое время мы набивали себе животы, жадно поглощая еду. Голодные были оба.   
Наконец я отвалился к стенке, переводя дух. Сынхен еще запихивал в себя остатки закусок.   
\- Я тебя не таким себе представлял, Чхве. - Миролюбиво начал я, рассматривая его лицо.   
\- Нда? И что не так? - Он совсем не удивился моим словам. Видимо, я был далеко не первый, кто ему говорил подобную фигню.   
Как потом оказалось, ему почти все время такое говорили. 

\- Мне казалось, ты более.. Ну, утонченный что ли..   
Сынхен аж пивом подавился. Чтобы ответить, ему пришлось несколько раз стукнуть себя кулаком по груди.  
\- Утонченный? Да схуяли?!  
На нас даже оборачиваться стали, но он не реагировал, а только вытянул себе еще одну сигарету, как обычно, проигнорировав мой немой призыв предложить и мне.   
\- Ты ведь много пишешь о чувствах.   
\- И что? По-твоему, чувствовать могут только такие тощие укурки, как в твоем хваленом Нутанге?  
\- Они не укурки. Ладно, немного есть. Но я не про это!   
Сынхен закатил глаза, допивая свое пиво и отставляя бутылку.   
\- Я не пидор. Заебали вы. – Бросил он мне резко в лицо, а потом поднялся, чтобы расплатиться и выйти на улицу. Я даже глазом не моргнул, а его уже не было. Пока я копошился, натягивая кеды и куртку, его уже не оказалось в пределах видимости. Еще и сраный дождь закапал.   
Было так обидно. Я вовсе не хотел оскорбить этого Чхве. А он.. То пиво покупает, то орет, что не пидор! И правда, совсем с головой у него не того.   
Енбе уже дрых в своем углу, когда я вернулся, и я не стал его трогать. Ему завтра рано на подработку, а потом на учебу. В отличие от меня, его после первого курса не выгоняли. Он вообще хороший парень, мой друг Енбе. Не то что некоторые раздолбаи.   
Подхватив гитару, я выбрался на крышу. Под навесом можно было спрятаться от дождя, к тому же, на импровизированном столике из коробки нашлась пачка сигарет, еще не успевших превратиться в отсыревшую дрянь, хотя они и без того были дрянью.   
Чертов Чхве разозлил меня. Я всего-то хотел сказать, что считаю его писанину вполне сносной, а что-то даже выучил наизусть. Но этот придурок поиздевался надо мной, оборал и свалил. Про то, что при этом он еще заплатил за еду, я быстро забыл.   
Серьезно, какого хера?!   
Я даже в мыслях не мог бы предположить, что такой нахмуренный здоровяк мог бы оказаться геем. Знавал я парочку из таких, и этот уж точно на них был не похож! Дебил.   
Я жалел, что сунулся к нему. Но с другой стороны, уж слишком много про него ходило всяких слухов, что не сунуться я не мог.   
Сам виноват, что уж там.   
Всю ночь я просидел на крыше, бренькая на гитаре и записывая кое-какие наброски возможных песен, отрубившись под утро.   
Когда я только заявил родокам, что намерен зарабатывать на жизнь музыкой, мне было указано на дверь. Сколько угодно, но не за их счет.   
По началу все было не плохо. Мы нашли эту комнату, да и родоки Енбе поддерживали его больше, чем мои, подгоняя нам то еды, то деньжат.   
Но потом все пошло наперекосяк. Вылетел за прогулы с работы, а новая не находилась, не нравились мои крашенные волосы что ли? Затем поперли из универа, и хотя дружок мой по универу, тот самый Хексу, постоянно говорил, что все наладится, чувствовал я себя с каждым днем все паршивей. Не было денег на еду, новые шмотки, выпивку. Даже вместо сигарет приходится вот курить какое-то дешевое говно. Разве это жизнь?  
И этот Чхве со своим заявлением, что я похож на бомжа (да что он понимает в рваных джинсах?!), не сделал мне легче.   
Урод.   
Ну где же ты, гребаная слава, а с ней общественное признание, красивые девчонки и модные прикиды?!   
Нихера у меня не получается. Даже вот примазаться к этому Чхве не вышло. А ведь мог бы, может, всучить ему свои песни, авось, он бы проникся и как-то мне помог. Ну что бы ему стоило? У него-то сейчас самый взлет, таскается по всяким вечеринкам, гонорары получает. Небось, и девки вешаются толпами.   
Не знаю, чего я так на него взъелся, но в тот вечер мне казалось, что виновник ну прям всех моих неудач в жизни – Чхве Сынхен. Не шла из головы его ухмылка, издевки, прищуренный взгляд, которым он сканировал не только мою поношенную одежду, но и, черт побери, душу, предполагая, что она такая же поношенная, как кеды! Я, я ведь казался себе крутым, у меня были клевые друзья, я писал песни!   
Но появился какой-то Чхве и ткнул меня лицом в дерьмо реальности.   
Нет, ну серьезно!   
Просто ему повезло, больше, чем мне.   
Но я ему еще покажу. С этим намерением и полный сил доказать, какой я крутой, я и уснул. 

Не могу сказать, что с того момента мне прям поперло. Вообще, не тогда, и не сразу. Но я старался. Спал в транспорте между подработками и репетициями, таскался с Хексу по разным злачным местам, выискивая знакомства, которые бы мне как-то помогли. Не сразу, но постепенно мне даже предложили спеть пару раз свои песни на публике, и кому-то даже нравилось.   
Года через пол Хексу затащил меня на одну из этих литературных вечеринок, знаете, пафосные мальчики в очках и таких узких джинсах, что всякий раз ждешь, что они вот-вот лопнут у них на задницах, девочки, которые вам в жизни не дадут, но не будут скрывать отсутствие лифчика под полупрозрачной блузкой, зато халявная выпивка, которую почти никто не пьет, и возможность порыться в чужом холодильнике. Как правило, подобные сборища проходили в домах не бедной молодежи, хвастающей друг перед другом последними новинками смартфонов и дисками с специфической странной музыкой. А иногда и косячок-другой всплывал между делом.   
Много ли мне надо, за это я мог бы слушать их пафосное воркование хоть всю ночь. Ваше здоровье!  
Когда я уже изрядно подчистил запасы хозяйского «будвайзера», в одной из комнат я внезапно услышал знакомый низкий голос того Чхве. Перед ним собралась небольшая компания слушателей, разумеется, в большинстве плоскогрудых телочек, пока он вещал им что-то с усмешкой на губах, слегка раскатисто, словно напевал, или даже скорее начитывал в рифму.  
Хмм, он и так может?  
Я аж похолодел, расслышав что-то об «ангеле в рваных носках».   
Он же не..?   
Не?  
Словно услышав мои внутренние крики из угла комнаты, Чхве обернулся, по-быдляцки затягиваясь окурком, и усмехнулся, поглядев прямо на меня. Знал, что я стою здесь, знал, что я слышу.   
Ах ты, сука!   
Дальше я как-то не очень хорошо помню. Пришел я в себя, оттирая с разбитых костяшек кровь о порванную майку. Хексу тащил меня куда-то дворами и рычал, что если я еще раз буду ебашить известных поэтов кулаками по лицу, то точно хер мне лысый, а не слава и мировое турне!   
Блять, но этот Чхве.. Слабо пытался оправдываться я. Он же мудак! Но Хексу только больно пнул меня каблуком своих а-ля ковбойских ботинок в коленку и предупредил, чтобы я к этому Чхве не лез.   
Я вообще-то к нему лезть и не собирался, но хер ли он оскорбляет меня перед девушками?! И как-то тот факт, что оскорблял он меня в стихах, лично мне счастья не добавлял!   
Хексу только покачал головой, мол, дракон (звал он меня так, драконом, из-за имени моего Ён), пить тебе надо меньше, а спать больше. Такому челу, как Чхве, до меня дела быть не может. Да и вообще, он из тех, кому ни до кого дела нет. А что мне там привиделось или послышалось – это лично мои проблемы. Правда, теперь еще и проблемы самого Хексу. А у него были неплохие планы на эту ночь. Да не его, блин, дело. Потому наподдав мне на прощанье пинка, Хексу свернул обратно, а я остался посреди неизвестного мне района, слегка пьяный, слегка избитый и определенно самый несчастный и кинутый на свете пацан.   
Пф.. Друг, называется.   
Я засунул глубже в карман саднящие ладони и зашагал в противоположную сторону.   
Если б я еще знал, где я.   
\- Жаль, не получилось вправить тебе твой кривой зуб. – услышал я через некоторое время за спиной.   
Уж лучше б это было какое местное чмо с просьбой стрельнуть сигаретку. Уж лучше б это был тот противный мужик, который предлагал за хммм.. выходные в его загородном доме контракт с звукозаписывающей студией. Лучше б это был кто угодно из 7 миллиардов человеческих особей планеты Земля. Но нет.   
Я не обернулся, но тяжелая ладонь с окурком между пальцев уже легла мне на плечо.   
\- Ты определенно забавный.. – Выдохнули мне прямо в ухо, пока я снова сжимал кулаки в карманах. – Эй.. расслабься. Пошли.   
Крепко сдавив мое плечо, Чхве потащил меня куда-то подворотнями. Я итак не особенно знал, где я, а уж после того, как он пару раз свернул в темных переулках частного сектора, я окончательно потерялся.   
Убьет что ли? Найдет место поглуше и нахер шею свернет. Мда. Говорил же Хексу не трогать его. Не зря ведь.   
Но вместо того, чтобы в темном переулке сжать своими пальцами мою шею, Чхве толкнул одну из калиток и потащил меня через небольшой сад в чей-то дом, как оказалось позже, его собственный.   
Он подтолкнул меня к стулу и начал рыться по шкафчикам кухни.   
\- Какого хрена ты полез драться?   
\- Ну.. – умно ответил я.   
\- Ну?  
\- Ты, блять, всем растрепал про рваные носки!   
\- А что-то изменилось? – Он ткнул пальцем в мои носки и хмыкнул. 

Мдэ, на правом носке снова зияла дырища.   
\- Слушай, отвали, а. На себя посмотри, поэтишка недоделанный. – Нафига я это ляпнул?   
\- Знаешь, хотел я типа понять тебя, но не дано. Можешь тут спать или вали к себе. Всё равно. – Чхве вытянул себе очередную сигарету и отправился по лестнице вверх.   
\- Дебил. – буркнул я ему вслед, но предпочел свернуться на нескольких стульях, чем бродить ночью в поисках дома.   
Смылся я на рассвете. Со второго этажа раздавался громкий низкий храп. 

\- Ой, кто так тебя? – Енбе испуганно распахнул глаза, увидев мою мятую рожу поутру.   
\- Не важно. Всё в поряде. – Отмахнулся я. Но в поряде ничего не было.   
Во-первых, я четко вспомнил, что пока дубасил кулаками грудь и лицо Сынхена, тот только удивленно стоял и смотрел на меня. Во-вторых, после этого он еще отвел меня к себе и оставил ночевать. А в-третьих, мне через 2 часа на прослушивание, а я..   
Да пошло оно всё.   
Два дня я проспал. Третий просидел на крыше, забывая о сигаретах, пока они не обжигали мне пальцы, а на четвертый Енбе впустил в наше пристанище Чхве.   
Он молча кинул мне на колени упаковку с носками, а потом по привычке закурил.   
\- Я не пидор, ясно.   
\- А я что ли пидор? – Я потянулся и вытянул у него изо рта сигарету, затягиваясь. О, прекрасный, хороший табак!   
Он только пожал плечами.   
\- Я на самом деле не имею ничего против кривого зуба.   
\- А я на самом деле знаю почти все твои стихи наизусть.   
\- Я так и знал. – Даже не смутился Чхве, а я засмеялся.

Ну не сука ли?


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все стало только хуже

\- Эй, Дракон..  
\- Ну? - обернулся я к Хёксу, оторвавшись от экрана. Хрена он пристал, тут самая завязка.   
\- Идешь с нами после кино выпить?   
\- Не..   
\- Опять что ли к своему Чхве попрешься?

Я аж поперхнулся.   
\- Во-первых, он не мой! - Рявкнул я так, что пол ряда обернулось и недовольно зыркнуло на нас. От нас итак все отсели подальше как могли.   
\- Не твой, не твой.. - Хексу и его дружки дружно загыгыкали.   
\- А во-вторых, да, к нему. - Я покраснел. Хорошо, что в кинотеатре темно. 

Уже несколько месяцев мы почти ежедневно встречались с Чхве. Не в смысле встречались, как парочка, не подумайте! Но проводили много времени. Вроде как подружились. Хотя он был не против, когда я тащил у него сигарету прямо изо рта, влажную от слюны. И меня это тоже не коробило. Даже, я бы сказал, они становились от этого вкуснее.   
Пару раз я оставался у него ночевать. Хорошо ему, родоки с ним не живут, а дом большой, не то что наша с Енбэ дыра.   
Почему он жил один, он как-то не рассказывал, а я особо и не спрашивал. Какое мне дело?   
Зато он всегда предлагал пожрать, стоило мне ввалиться в коридор. 

Вот и сегодня я планировал потратить остатки денег на билет в кино и пару банок пива, а потом завалиться к Чхве и плотно отужинать. А после еды растянуться на диване в его гостиной и подремать, пока Чхве будет бубнеть свои новые стихи. Его бубнеж меня успокаивал, такой низкий методичный голос, почти мистические заклинания нашептывал. Черт знает, может этот Чхве и правда колдун?   
Стоит только взглянуть в его черные провалы зрачков, и мороз по коже. Уух.. Меня передернуло от воспоминания.   
Еще мне нравилось, как он садился рядом, в своей мятой домашней рубашке и с всклокоченными волосами. Знаменитый, блин, поэт, а расческой не пользуется от слова совсем.   
Он наверное считал меня чем-то вроде кота-бродяги. Кормил, позволял сворачиваться в клубок на своем диване (хотя легкое беспокойство о блохах все же проскальзывало в его взгляде) и иногда клал ладонь на спину, пока я дремал. Вот-вот почешет за ушком. Но не чесал, знал, что когтями получит прямо в морду!   
И получил бы. Наверное..

\- Дракон, лучше б шел с нами. - Хмыкнул Хексу на выходе из кинотеатра.   
\- Денег нет. Сам знаешь, уже месяц нигде не перепадало подработки.   
\- Меньше бы шлялся у Чхве, и работу искал.   
\- Отвали. От кого слышу. - Я махнул парням на прощание и пошагал в другую сторону, пиная на ходу камешек.   
Неплохие они в сущности, Хексу и его дружки. Раздолбаи, ну а кто не? Но я шел к Чхве.   
Не улыбаться, сука, не улыбаться! 

\- Что ты вылупился? - Сынхен листал журнал с дорогой мебелью и закладывал уголки страниц, если ему что-то нравилось, а я, как и положено, развалился на диване, подгребши под занятый перевариванием плотного ужина живот подушку.   
\- Не вылупился я! Сигареты есть?   
\- На столе, как обычно. - Чхве даже не удостоил меня ответным взглядом. 

Я вытянул себе одну из пачки и довольно прикурил, смакуя в губах хороший табак.   
Еще один плюс общения с Чхве - это, разумеется, нормальные сигареты в любом количестве. Пачки валялись по всему дому. На холодильнике, у холодильника, под холодильником, в туалете на бачке, у постели на тумбочке и конечно на столике у дивана. 

\- Как фильм? - На меня наконец решили обратить внимание.  
\- Так себе.. Не стоит бабла за билет. 

Сынхен прожег меня взглядом  
\- А как Хексу?

Я оторвал взгляд от потолка и посмотрел на Чхве. Чего это он заинтересовался вдруг Хексу? Никогда он им не интересовался, а нашу компанию Нутанг вечно обзывал сборищем укурков. Не то, чтобы он категорично не был прав, но все равно.   
\- Ходит еще.. - Буркнул я. 

Сынхен кивнул и вернулся к журналу.   
Ну и что это было? Нет, серьезно. 

\- Какого хера?  
\- Что какого хера?  
\- Какого хера тебя интересует Хексу?! - Его спокойствие взбесило меня еще сильнее.   
\- Не интересует меня твой Хексу.   
\- Он не мой! - да что они сегодня, сговорились все?  
\- Как же.. Только и таскаешься за ним.   
\- Какое тебе дело? Ты мне кто, мамка, нянька?!   
\- Пошел ты.   
\- Да сам пошел! - Я вскочил с дивана и гневно затушив сигарету вылетел в коридор. Что ваще за херь?! 

Я напяливал у двери кеды, которые упорно не желали лезть на ноги, ожидая, что вот-вот Чхве остановит меня, скажет, что я болван, и чтобы возвращался обратно, что у него есть новое стихотворение, и он не уверен, прокатит ли рифма в третьем столбце, а потом начнет читать, а я уткнусь щекой в подушку.   
Кеды давно уже натянулись, а я все стоял и ждал, но Чхве не проронил ни звука, только шелестел своим журналом, сноб проклятущий. Пришлось и правда выйти, громко хлопнув дверью. Да что б ты провалился в ад, чертов Чхве! 

Я отправился домой. Но потом передумал, делать там было нечего, Енбе уехал на неделю к брату, так что меня ждала пустая комната без намека на жрачку и выпивку. Перспективка, однако.   
Я даже было решил сделать вид, что выходил за пивом, и вернуться к Чхве, но обида жгла мне душу. Прицепился к Хексу, а потом еще и послал, говнюк. Ну и сам иди, со своими сигаретами и.. И я тебе не кот! 

Пришлось пнуть чей-то мусорный бак, чтобы немного спустить пар. 

\- Хексу, вы где там? Я к вам.. - Буркнул я в трубку телефона  
\- Дракон! Давай, вали в наш бар, как обычно, ага. 

Парни уже успели сцепить каких-то красоток. Ну или просто накрашенных куколок с неплохой фигурой, да и относилось это скорее к одной из девчонок, остальные так, подружки за компанию.   
Я окинул их оценивающим взглядом. Они - меня. На том ритуал знакомства завершился. Меня такие не привлекали. Ну а я, видимо, их. Зато на столе стояла батарея пивных стаканов, и я тут же приложился к одному из них.   
\- Что, послала тебя твоя подружка? - Хмыкнул Сынхо.   
\- Не твое дело. - Я набычился и отвернулся. 

Девчонки тем более потеряли ко мне интерес после слова "подружка", а Хексу и остальные быстро стали разбавлять пиво стопками более тяжелого алкоголя. А я из вредности к ним присоединился. Завтра найду работу, поправлю финансовое положение, и необходимость таскаться на ужины к Чхве отпадет. Ведь что я там еще забыл, кроме халявного хавчика?  
Как же я зол, вот козлина! Послал, выставил из дома!   
Оскорбил! 

Хексу пытался пару раз меня встряхнуть, даже вытащил на танцпол, зная, что я танцевать люблю, и пытался втравить меня в "грязный танец", нравится нам иногда прикинуться под выпивку парочкой голубков. Девки так реагируют! Но сегодня не было настроения.   
Я отмахнулся и оставил Хексу одного, забирая куртку с диванчика. Всё, хватит пьянок. Дмой. Брться за голву! Да!

Утро далось крайне тяжело. Кто налил в череп бетона и дал ему там застыть? Я похрипел и повозился под одеялом, надеясь, что Енбе услужливо предложит стакан воды, но мне ответила тишина. Ах да.. Енбе у брата. А Чхве козел.   
Это не сделало без того не самое радужное пробуждение более приятным. 

\- Твою мать! Что б тебя черти драли, Чхве, в аду, куда тебе самая дорога! - Я пошатываясь пополз к раковине и начал жадно хлебать воду горстями.   
После тщательного умывания мое желание низвергнуть Чхве в глубины ада несколько поутихло.   
А после двух таблеток аспирина и вовсе сошло на нет.   
Чего я вчера так взъелся на него, я теперь уже не мог понять. 

Но даже если по сути обижаться было не на что, первым я не приду.   
Хрена он докопался к Хексу?   
Друг и друг. 

Пошел ты сам, Чхве!


	3. Глава 3

Я пытался игнорировать Чхве с неделю. Честно не ходил мимо его улицы, не околачивался в магазинчиках, где он обычно затаривался едой и сигаретами. Даже отправил его номер на мобильнике в игнор, хотя Чхве мне никогда не звонил до этого. Он не любит мобильники, бзик у него какой-то на них. 

В общем, я держался изо всех сил, хотя и чертовски скучал по его убаюкивающему монотонному голосу и резким, как обухом по башке, вопросам, которыми он любил вдруг меня огорошить. А потом еще и ржал с моей перекошенной рожи. 

Но за это время смог найти подработку в кафе на утренние смены, которые начинались с 7 утра. Спать - это теперь было не про меня, в общем, так что к концу недели я мечтал только о подушке и одеяльце на сутки. Завтра выходной! И в кармане первая зарплата за неделю. 

Живем! 

Ввалившись в квартиру, открыв дверь пинком ноги, как оно обычно и происходило, я успел застать какой-то вскрик, кавардак и часть розового лифчика, который поспешно прикрыли кофточкой. 

Черт, совсем забыл, что Енбе наконец завел себе подружку. И сегодня, видимо, у них все пошло куда надо. Пришлось буркнуть извинение и вывалиться в коридор. Ну отлично. Хоть бы предупредил, друг, блин. 

Впрочем, последнее время я появлялся дома только чтобы переодеться или захватить гитару, а основное время проводил у Чхве или на работе или по тусовкам. Не удивительно, что Енбе перестал предупреждать о девушках. Какой смысл, я вряд ли бы появился все равно. 

И куда мне теперь идти? Ночевать-то где-то надо. 

Без особой охоты я поплелся к Чхве. 

Он открыл дверь, окинул меня пустым взглядом, не удивившись и, кажется, вообще никак не отреагировав на мое появление. 

\- Ужинать будешь? - скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнес он, итак знал, что от еды я никогда не отказывался. 

\- Ага.. 

\- Глянь там сам, а у меня дела. - Чхве потопал в гостиную, и тут я услышал женский голос. Я так обалдел! И у этого женщина в гостях?! Да что с ними со всеми сегодня? 

Я залез в холодильник, покопался в упаковках замороженной еды, выбрал парочку из того, что меня привлекло, и внимательно стал вслушиваться в диалог в гостиной. Женщина (молодая судя по голосу, но не девочка) ворковала с Чхве. Не мать, не сестра. Голос был явно флиртующим, и даже это равнодушное бревно Чхве пытался неуклюже заигрывать? По крайней мере, со мной он никогда не был таким многословным. 

Я был готов грызть замороженный кусок филе прямо так, только бы не пропустить ни слова, ни буквы из тихого диалога. 

Скоро они попрощались (клянусь, я слышал чмок!), и Чхве наконец заглянул ко мне на кухню. Его лицо было ровным, как и всегда. 

\- Ну, нашел, что пожевать? 

\- Ага.. Так, и кто это был? 

\- А тебе не все равно? 

\- Нет! Подружка? У тебя есть подружка?! - я выкатил глаза и уставился на Сынхена. 

\- Отвали.. - буркнул он и вытянул сигарету. 

Значит, да. 

\- Остаешься? - равнодушно спросил Чхве, глянув на кусок замороженной курицы на тарелке - Ты же в курсе, что ее греть надо, да?

\- У тебя выпить есть? 

\- Пиво, как обычно. - Чхве посмотрел на меня как-то странно, прикуривая от зажигалки и затянувшись, вышел из кухни. 

Я услышал его шаги на лестнице, а потом как хлопнула дверь его спальни. К диалогу он был не расположен. И вообще, принял мое появление как должное. Не выгнал, но и не то, чтобы обрадовался. 

На столе лежал журнал, я разогрел курицу и придвинул его поближе, посмотреть, что там. Как ни странно, это не был ни каталог мебели, ни книга об искусстве, которыми был завален дом Чхве. Журнал был раскрыт на странице со статьей о какой-то актрисе. Я полистал фотки и обалдел - на одном из фото был Чхве. В обнимку с этой девицей. То есть… Она выглядела старше, и все же, они явно стояли обнявшись и улыбаясь в камеру. Это бревно умеет так мило улыбаться?! 

Так это.. Это она что ли только что отсюда ушла? 

Я чуть курицу не выронил изо рта. 

Чхве встречался с известной актрисой. Ну да, вот и его имя в статье. “Перспективный, молодой поэт”, бла-бла.. Красивый, богатый (богатый?), младше ее на 5 лет. 

Я первый раз в жизни слышал о том, что Чхве вообще когда-либо встречался хоть с одной девушкой, он даже не упоминал ни об одной никогда. Я думал, ему это просто не интересно. Ну, знаете, эти странные молодые люди, живущие в своих грёзах. Он был как раз из таких. Задрот, короче. 

Но эта актриса, на фото она была прям красотка! Из той породы женщин, которые никогда бы даже не посмотрели в мою сторону. 

И в сторону Чхве, как я думал. 

\- На сиськи пялишься? - хриплый шепот прямо в ухо вырвал меня из мыслей. 

Я аж подскочил на стуле! 

\- Какого.. ?! Я чуть не обосрался! 

\- Жаль, что чуть не. - Сынхен выпрямился и затушил окурок о пепельницу на столе рядом с моей рукой. Клянусь, он чуть не воткнул окурок мне прямо в руку! 

\- Так это она была только что?

\- Ну да, а что?

\- Ну.. ты правда с ней.. ну это?

\- И это, и то. И иногда еще разэто. - Чхве засмеялся и полез за пивом в холодильник - Тебе сколько лет вообще? Ты хоть трахался когда-нибудь? 

\- Всмысле?! Конечно я.. Ой, отъебись, а! 

Чхве все так же ухмыляясь как кот, уселся рядом и глотнул пива из банки. Я только сейчас заметил, что волосы его влажные, так он там мылся? Он же не? Они же тут не?.. Я боялся продолжить эту фразу, но а зачем еще принимать душ в 9 вечера? 

\- Давно тебя не было. 

\- Так мы же вроде как ну... поссорились в последний раз - Буркнул я

\- Да? Не помню. - Чхве равнодушно тянул свое пиво и следил, как я набиваю живот его едой и его пивом. 

Конечно, с чего бы ему помнить о такой ерунде, если он тут всю неделю с какой-то красоткой зажигал! 

\- А я кое-что новое написал - улыбнулся он так просто, словно только этого и ждал.

\- Валяй - кивнул я. 

Чхве уставился на холодильник и прочитал стихотворение, плавно, размеренно, отбивая такт пальцем по столешнице. 

Я обалдел. Стихотворение было явно о любви. Он никогда не писал о подобном, или по крайней мере, не рассказывал такое мне. И еще там было страдание. Даже не в словах, скорее в том, как он произносил их, как делал паузы и как оборвал последнюю строку. 

\- Говно? - Он очнулся и усмехнулся. 

\- Нет… отлично. 

“Как и всегда, чертов ты пройдоха!” - продолжил я мысленно. Эта дама с фотографий видимо плотно засела в его голове. 

Чхве смотрел куда-то сквозь меня. Его взгляд был пустым. Не мне он только что читал свои стихи, и не от меня он ждал ответ. 

Внезапно, мне стало так хуево внутри! Прям как будто он мне кулаком зарядил прямо в живот. Курица полезла наружу, и я прохрипев что-то нечленораздельное выскочил из двери наружу и блеванул прямо на любимый цветочный куст Чхве. Упс… 

\- Квон, когда ты уже прекратишь надираться дешевым дрянным пойлом? - Хмыкнул Чхве и включил воду, чтобы налить мне стакан. 

Он решил, что я был пьян. Что ж… Уж лучше так, чем он бы понял, что только что я чертовски его приревновал, как никогда и никого и ни к кому на свете! И вот только сейчас я внезапно понял, как сильно я запал на этого парня, как отчаянно и как (хаха, ебать меня всемером!) КАК БЕЗОТВЕТНО! 

Ура, никто не гей, но, кажется, уже не совсем как бы и никто. 


End file.
